


Valentine's Day

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tattooed Castiel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: They'll do the sexy plan later...





	Valentine's Day

Dean had this whole sexy plan for their first Valentine’s Day. He was gonna do his angel every way he knew how, make him come until he passed out. But this, right here, just holding him and touching his skin like this? This feels so amazing, Dean doesn’t even care if they go any further tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Image is from [Love for Boys](http://love-for-boys.tumblr.com/post/157136634568).


End file.
